


Catalyst

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Rubble's first crush, Yang ships it, happens to be on a somewhat scary girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffee-giving scene, as seen from Ruby’s point of view, and through White Rose tinted glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

One touch to her lips sets Ruby’s whole face on fire.

She’s glad Weiss is gone soon after, safely out the room and not there to see how Ruby traces the phantom of Weiss’s fingers on her skin…

A giggle form the neighboring bunk makes her look over, and there’s Yang, grinning at her with half-closed eyes and a super smug smirk.

 _‘Still don’t need any other ‘friends’?’_ Yang mouths, gaze flickering pointedly towards the newly shut door.

 _‘Shut up!’_ Ruby snaps back, cheeks burning all the hotter for having been caught, and the pillow that wallops Yang a second later hits with a  _bit_  more force than usual.

Ruby tries to go over the part of the essay Weiss had pointed out was wrong, but it’s hopeless.

There’s no room in Ruby head for anything other than feel of her partner’s touch – how much she would like to take that hand in her own and map out each of those sword-wielding callouses, try to puzzle out Weiss’s life from the shape of the things she’s held onto.

They’re partners though. Maybe it’s normal to want to hold your partner’s hand?

Maybe it’s also normal to feel your heart jolt with every time you glance at the cup of coffee they brought you…

With a sigh Ruby puts her books away and pulls her sleeping mask down, lying back in an attempt to sleep the weird feelings away.

Later though, she doesn’t know how long, there’s a ‘click’ as the door opens again.

Weiss is silent save for the soft rustling of cloth as she gets ready and slips into bed. Ruby is just as quiet as she listens from above.

Her lips are tingling again.

Stranger even than that, the tingles are spreading down Ruby’s back and curling up in her chest, warm and soft as a purring cat.

Somehow, the room feels a lot friendlier with Weiss in it…

Ruby is fifteen when she gets her first crush- on a girl two years older, three centimeters shorter, and much more fiery than her name let’s on.

She’s going to be sharing a room with this girl for the next four years.

Right now, as she lies blushing a bright red in the darkness, that thought seems more daunting to Ruby than facing a whole  _army_  of Grimm. 


End file.
